


Lost In Translation

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Foreign Language, Français | French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: As the sun began to slowly fade from the grey sky, Fayette lit a candle and continued to squint at the worn book she’d been studying for the past few days.





	Lost In Translation

As the sun began to slowly fade from the grey sky, Fayette lit a candle and continued to squint at the worn book she’d been studying for the past few days. Leliana peered over her shoulder, trying to read the messy scrawl that masqueraded as handwriting. Fayette turned, before slamming the book shut.    
“Bon- Bonjour Leliana.” She said in a barely Orlesian accent. Leliana bit back a cheeky grin. She could have fun with this.    
“Salut Fayette. Ça va ?”    
“Um… J’ai fatigue.” She replied, unable to look Leliana in the eye.    
“Your Orlesian is terrible!” Leliana sniggered, as Fayette blushed a deep red.    
“I know, but I’ve never heard it spoken aloud before and this book isn’t very detailed when it comes to pronunciation.”  Fayette confessed. Leliana smiled warmly, taking hold of the book and tossing it away. When Fayette started to object, Leliana pressed a finger to her lips to silence her.   
“You won’t need that book… now that you have a tutor.” Leliana told her.   
“You’re going to regret saying that.” Fayette stated. Leliana giggled as she slowly replaced her finger with her mouth against Fayette’s.   
“I’ll take that chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> Bonjour: Hello  
> Salut: Hi!  
> Ca va?: How are you?  
> J'ai fatigue: I'm tired


End file.
